coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9873 (13th September 2019)
Plot Sinead goes for blood tests. Beth takes on the burden of telling her friends and family the awful news. Ali isn't feeling well. Maria agrees to give him a second chance. Paula presents Sophie with a load of college prospectuses. Bernie treats Gemma to a shopping spree following a supposed win at the bingo. Chesney is told about Sinead's prognosis. Ali asks Dr Gaddas to write him a diazepam prescription as he's been having trouble sleeping since the fire. Noting his agitated state, Gaddas realises he's experiencing withdrawl and suggests he see a counsellor. Ali rubbishes her theory that he's been taking drugs. Craig tells Kate that the £1,000 came from Gary. Sinead turns nasty when she catches Chesney staring at her in the Street. Carla and Roy are reminded of Hayley's death. Desperate to score some diazepam, Ali offers to help Roy persuade Carla to take her prescription. Pocketing the pills, he makes little real effort with Carla but is thwarted when Roy intervenes and persuades her to take them. Kevin is contacted by an old girlfriend, Martine, through Kev the Crank. Jenny encourages him to meet up with her. Aggie alerts Chesney to the pregnancy test scheme. Gary tries to pass off the £1,000 as simple generosity. Kate doesn't buy it as she knows he doesn't have much money. Chesney tells Gemma what Aggie told him. Gemma rows with Bernie in the middle of a shop, calling her an embarrassment. Bernie storms off still wearing a pair of maternity trousers she was trying on, setting off the alarm as she does so. Ryan arrives home to find Ali having a seizure and foaming at the mouth. He wastes no time in calling an ambulance. Bernie is suspected of shoplifting and the matter is referred to the head of security. Gary tells Kate that Derek is loaded and asked him to pass the money on. Kate decides to accept it and urges Gary to let go of his guilt over Rana's death. Ali stirs while Ryan is on the phone to the paramedic and grabs hold of his phone to kill the call. Ryan lets the paramedic inside the flat, against Ali's wishes. The head of security turns out to be Kel Hinchley, Bernie's ex, who makes Bernie think he's going to call the police before releasing her. Ali regains his compusure and seems okay. Ryan goes along with his lie that it was just a panic attack until the paramedic has left, before asking what's really going on. Ali admits he's been hooked on benzodiazepine ever since Ronan Truman's death. It was only meant to help him sleep at first, but it spiralled out of control. His dealer was the pharmacist who got arrested, and now he's run out. Ali blames Ryan for starting it all and demands he help him. Kevin and Sophie both decide to take a leap of faith, inspired by Sinead. Ali plans to wean himself off benzodiazepine a bit at a time. He's terrified of being found out as he stands to lose his career. Bernie invites Kel round to No.5 for tea as a thank-you. Gemma is pleased that they've got back in touch as Kel was good for her mum. Sinead apologises to Chesney for the way she spoke to him. Ryan helps Ali by letting Robert in on his secret. Robert and Ryan lock Ali in the flat and force him to go cold turkey to get over his addiction. Ali resists at first but eventually calms down and thanks them for not giving in. Sophie signs up for college and gets a conditional offer in business management. The residents say goodbye to Kate at the Rovers. Carla presents her with a photo album while Johnny tells Kate he's proud of her for being so strong. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Security Guard - John Afzal *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi *Paramedic - Sakinah May Love Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Oncology unit corridor *Shopping centre and clothes shop Notes *This was a one-hour episode made up of two production codes and was transmitted at 7.30pm. *Final appearance of Faye Brookes as Kate Connor. *A nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *Dr Gaddas mentions the time she caught Ali Neeson in her office, referencing the events of Episode 9616 (19th November 2018). Ali's seizure in a later scene with Ryan Connor finding the body parallels Cormac Truman's death in Episode 9573 (28th September 2018). *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ali begs Dr Gaddas for a diazepam prescription, but she is not fooled and urges him to get help for his addiction; and Chesney uncovers Bernie’s positive pregnancy test scam. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,212,007 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes